1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an image of a beam source that during operation provides a beam, and wherein the beam is split so as to divide the beam into beamlets.
2. Description of Related Art
From the international patent application WO 93/20473 an apparatus is known for forming an image, using a double microlens screen placed centrally between an array of lenses at either side thereof.
The American patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,859 shows a similar optical apparatus, which apparatus depicts in FIG. 5 a centrally placed microlens module, with such like microlens modules at either side.